


The Hide

by Miarka



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Ram lives, Sam is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarka/pseuds/Miarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quorra takes Sam off the grid someone else besides Kevin Flynn is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hide

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Tron fandom (literally this week) so forgive me if some of technical language is inaccurate. I absolutely love both films, especially the first film as Ram is really cute and hella gay, and I've been reading the few Flynn/Ram fics out there, some of them involve Flynn saving Ram at the point of his death in the film which is sweet and got me thinking what would happen after...when Flynn goes back to the real world and into Tron: Legacy etc. And so this piece came about.
> 
> I decided to make Sam a woman in this story, for absolutely no reason at all other than it wouldn't actually change the movie in any way if Sam was a female, heck her name can still even be Sam! As society goes we assume the male Sam in the movie to be straight, and while many also assume his relationship with Quorra could be romantic I choose to read it as something on a sibling level, in this fic I made this even more clear, and Quorra was played with such a wonderful playful quality that I think she suits being a little sister more than a romantic interest. Anyway apologies if Sam being a woman is distracting in this fic, but again, it literally changes nothing!
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on this fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Enjoy xx

They rose up on the elevator platform together. Sam’s head was spinning, feeling fear, confusion, denial, even a little bit of excitement that this was actually happening. She should be dead by now. No, worse than dead, derezzed, erased entirely from existence in this world or her own. Except this woman, Quorra, had saved her.

Sam turned her head slightly, glancing at the other woman, pale skin and eyes contrasted against dark hair and makeup illuminated by the lighting from the floor and her suit. Sam liked her, she barely knew her, but somehow she felt that Quorra was one to put her trust in, her life in if need be, and she’d already done that.

The elevator stopped, Sam pulled her eyes away from Quorra and took in her surroundings. A darkened room, lit by few lights in the floor and ceiling, the walls made of sharp stone like in the elevator and the bunker Quorra had parked the vehicle in. Despite the clean cut appearance of the room Sam began more homely comforts, soft chairs, a dining table, and ornaments. Most notably at the end of the room was a giant window covering all of one wall, the bright glow of the grid pierced through it from the distance, in front of the window a lone figure clothed in white knelt.

“Quorra.” A voice called, hushed yet joyful.

Sam turned, a man with the appearance of being in his late fifties or early sixties bounced up from a lit corner of the room where he sat in a plush armchair reading a thick old book.

“Dad.” Quorra replied with an equally pleased sound and went to embrace the man.

“What have you been up too?” The man asked when they parted, he glanced behind Quorra at Sam. His kind face hardened slightly and his cheerful tone became worried. “Who is that?”

Quorra shook her head, once and quickly. “It’s alright. But I need to speak with him now.” She looked down the room to the man sitting at the end and then back to the face of her father.

His eyes darted questioningly from the figure at the end, to Sam, to Quorra before nodding to her.

“Wait here.” Quorra whispered as she passed Sam and proceeded down the narrow strip of floor to the end of the room.

Sam tried to stand patient and quiet as Quorra conversed with the figure at the end but the man whom Quorra called her farther had his eyes fixed upon Sam. Eventually Sam gave up and turned to look at the man, each taking in the other.

He had a kind appearance, even when questioningly looking over Sam, not same instant trustworthiness as with Quorra, but definitely the same joyful attitude mirrored. Sam had seen him smile when he embraced Quorra, it was a cheerful smile, and his eyes were very bright, but there was something more, underneath all the kindness there was something that wasn’t quite sad, more just tiredness.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

Sam gasped, she trusted Quorra for some reason she couldn’t explain, but everything else was still surreal. Sam had trusted Clu, and look where that got her. “Who am I?” She repeated, in a heated whisper. “How about who are you mister? What is any of this?”

The man frowned and then chuckled. “Well whoever you are, Quorra wouldn’t have brought you here without a good reason. And as to your question, my name is Ram.”

“Ram?” Sam glanced down, she’d heard that name before. “Hey, I know you.” She said glancing back up excitedly and then frowned. “But I heard you were derezzed.”

Now it was Ram’s turn to frown. “I was rewritten, but that was years ago. How did you know?”

“My dad used to talk about you.” Sam said without hesitating.

“Your dad? Wait, are you..?” Ram trailed off and then began glancing quickly between Sam and the figure at the end talking with Quorra. “Samantha Flynn?” He questioned in the quietest tone imaginable.

“Yes.” Sam answered.

Ram started quickly towards the end of the room, practically dancing on the heels of his feet as he walked. Sam began to follow after him curiously at a slower pace.

At the end of the room Quorra finished speaking with the kneeling man and rose looking back at Sam. She nodded understandingly as Ram approached.

The man dressed in white turned his head ever so slightly and then slowly got to his feet and turned around. Lights flickered on above and below them. Sam halted. The older man stared into the face of the woman facing him and then recognition showed. “Sam?”

“Dad?” Sam asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to rewrite the entire film, just this one scene so here are few other little elements that are addressed in different scenes during the movie:
> 
> Given that Quorra being the last isomorphic algorithm is an important plot point of the story she doesn't necessary have to be Ram's real daughter, can programs even have children? Moreover I think Ram was the program that smuggled a young and injured Quorra off the grid and then Flynn repaired her, so Quorra is essentially Ram and Flynn's adoptive daughter.
> 
> With regards to Sam's mother who even in the movie is given only a throwaway line I'm thinking she wasn't actually Flynn's wife. When designing the grid perhaps Flynn was also planning for a life with Ram, but then one time at an encom party (or however you want to take it) he accidentally gets a woman pregnant and Flynn being a good man agrees to take responsibility for the child, and then maybe he marries her or not, but then she dies anyway and Flynn does grow to care and love Sam but still sneaks off every night to build the grid with Tron and Clu and see Ram. I thought about writing a scene where Flynn explains to Sam that he was essentially an accident and Flynn was going to tell Sam everything one day when he was old enough but he's still proud of him and all that fluffy shit, but I really like this story as the one scene, so yeah you can make up your own minds about it.


End file.
